MiniDialog
by Killer Gry Dragon
Summary: What happens if there is no real story? No plot? Why you get Mini-dialog. The thing that some writers use to have fun before and after their chapters of their stories. Now here you get that with out the story. Randomness so anything can happen. R
1. New World

Hey there Sonic fans. Thank you for reading this fan fic. I'm trying something a bit new here. This first chapter is a test chapter to see how you guys like it so please R&R so I can see how you guys think of it. This whole story is in the format that some fan fic writers use as mini dialogs with the varies characters in the story that's out side of the stories realm. So you will see the characters acting a lot different then they usly would.

Chapter 1: New World

Sonic groaned "Aw, shit! Killer hangover."

Robotnik said "Guess you shouldn't have been drinking again Sonic."

Sonic said surprised "Robotnik! What the fuck are you doing in my house?"

Robotnik said "We are not at your house Sonic. We're in some sort of wired room."

Sonic looked around the room and saw that it's all white and bright. "Damn this room is bright."

Tails said "And there doesn't seem to be a way out."

Sonic said "So what seems to be going on?"

Tails and Robotnik said together "We dunno."

Sonic said "I thought you two where suppose to be smart."

Robotnik said matter of fact "We only play as smart people. I don't even know half the stuff that I say when acting."

Sonic ponders "You don't think that maybe this is where all the rejects and dead characters go?"

Tails asked "What makes you say that?"

Sonic answered "No descent game and our last show was SonicX."

Tails was wondering "I've been meaning to talk to you about something. Why did you get a bigger trailer then the rest of us?"

Robotnik piped in "I was wondering about that too."

Sonic said "It was given to me from the producers."

Tails and Robotnik glared at Sonic.

Sonic thought out loud "I wonder if the others are here too."

Tails responded "If they are then they will find us."

Robotnik said with a worried tone "I hope the Mrs. doesn't get angry with me for being away."

Sonic said "If she is at least she can't get to you."

Tails said "I was just thinking. I may know what this is."

Robotnik and Sonic respond "You do?"

Tails stated "Our fans have been writing stories of us and in some they had us in lil mini dialogs. What if this is one just that the writing hasn't shown up yet or something."

Sonic asked "If this is a mini dialog then what's the story?"

Robotnik said "Good question."

They all look around for the writer of the story.

Sonic yelled "Come out you fucking chicken!"

Tails warned "Sonic! Don't anger the writer! He or She could do mean things to you."

Sonic asked with a cocky tone "Like what?"

Tails retorted "Turn you female like many writers have done to me. "

Sonics' eyes go wide and body slumps as he said "Oh…… yeah…… No anger the writer."

Robotnik wondered "What shale we do?"

Tails said "I say we wait and see what harpoons next."

Sonic said with a smirk "Sounds good to me. Maybe I could get a lap dance."

Tails sighed "I told you that I am not giving you any more lap dances till you clean up."

Sonic teased "Shadow does them better."

Tails growled at Sonic. A push gun apires right in front of Tails. Tails saw the gun and smiles. He then picks it up and aims it at Sonic. "You are going to pay for that."

Sonic said as he starts to turn and run "Oh…no…"

Tails fires off the gun sending out a big shock wave to Sonic. It hits Sonic right in the back and sends him flying with a big red mark on his back.

Sonic yelled as he flew off "AAAAAAaaaaaaaahhhh……….."

Robotnik stated "I'm never going to get on your bad side."


	2. Treasure Hunt

Chapter 2: Treasure Hunt

Robotnik said as he watched Sonic flying "Looks like you got a Homerun there Tails."

Tails smiled "Thanks. I guess the writer didn't like the way Sonic was treating me."

Robotnik puzzled "What makes you say that?"

Tails stated "The writer gave me this push gun."

Robotnik said "Ah. Wonder what's going to happen now."

Tails shrugged "I dunno. Whatever the writer wants. We could see about finding that story this Mini-Dialog is a part of."

Robotnik said "If there is one."

Tails wonders "What makes you think there isn't one?"

Robotnik said "If there was then the writer would be here talking about it. I think we are on our own here."

Tails said "Ah. Do you know why we are in a white room?"

Robotnik answered "The writer never added a scenery here for us."

Tails said in a bored tone "Which makes this place very boring."

The world suddenly went black.

Tails screamed "AAAAAAAAAAAAA!! This is not what I had in mind!"

Robotnik stated "Well it seems that the writer is here and can hear us."

Tails said "Yeah. It seems….."

Something bumped into Tails cutting him off.

Someone said "Sorry. I can't see in this darkness."

Tails said "Amy? Is that you?"

Amy replied "Yes its me, Tails. Now where is that treasure?"

Tails pondered "Treasure? What treasure?"

Amy said "The treasure that's in this cave. Duh!"

Tails asked "What cave?"

Amy said annoyed at Tails "The one we are in. Now where is that light?"

Amy looked around in the dark and finely found the light and turned it on. The light shown off of wet walls of a green-gray cave hall.

Robotnik said "You got what you wanted Tails."

Amy smiled and said "Hello Robotnik. What are you doing down here? Shouldn't you be with your wife at that party?"

Robotnik said "Yeah but for some reason a writer has put me here."

Amy said "So this is a story? But if it is a story then there should be a 4th wall and I don't see it."

Tails asked in puzzlement "How can you see the 4th wall?"

Amy answered "I dunno. I just can."

Tails rolls his eyes. The cave wall suddenly explodes outward.

Amy yells "KNUCKLES!!!"

Knuckles said puzzled "What?"

Amy said angrily "You could have hurt us coming thru that wall."

Knuckles said aplickly "Sorry about that. Oh you'll never guess who I found stuck in the ceiling of a cavern."

Amy wondered "I dunno. Who?"

Sonic said popping from behind Knuckles "Hello."

Tails growled at Sonic.

Amy said in a pathetic tone "Oh… that loser."

Sonic said defectively "I am not a loser!

Amy said "You drink and get into trouble with the law."

Sonic said "I don't get into trouble."

Amy said "Yes you do. I've lost so much money bailing you out of jail. I've found someone else to be with. One that is not a loser."

Sonic said sarsackly "Yeah right."

Amy walked up to Knuckles and kissed him deeply on his lips. Sonics jaw drop. Knuckles wraps an arm around Amy as the kiss ends.

Sonic said flabbergasted "But but but… Knuckles!"

Amy said "He's better then you. He doesn't drink every day and get drunk. He actually goes out on a date with me when he says that he will."

Tails said "So Amy. What type of treasure are you looking for?"

Amy said "We are looking for something called the Dalorthian nebulizer."

DUNE DUNE DUUUUUUUUUUNE…..

Tails puzzled "What the fuck was that?"

Robotnik said "Its something that old movie people did in mystery and sci-fi movies to make it more dramatic for cliffhangers."

Tails said "Ah. Whait that means that we just hit a cliffhanger!"

Robotnik said "Yep."

Tails yelled "NOOOOOOOOooooo….. I hate cliffhangers."


End file.
